With an increase in government regulations directed towards reducing pollution and increasing vehicle fuel economy, many automotive manufacturers and suppliers are focusing on improvements and advancements in fuel-saving technologies. One area of advancement has manufacturers coupling a small electric machine to an internal combustion engine of a vehicle to create a mild hybrid vehicle. Mild hybrid vehicles generally function like standard hybrid vehicles, with the capability of regenerative braking; however, there is no exclusive electric-only mode of propulsion. To further improve fuel economy, a vehicle that utilizes a clutch (e.g., manual transmission vehicle) is capable of stop-start coasting operation in which the engine is off while the vehicle continues to move. Stop-start coasting is an advancement of stop-start technology in which the engine is turned off when the vehicle comes to a stop. During stop-start coasting operations, the transmission path between the internal combustion engine and the wheels can be severed. This removes the drag torque and pumping losses of the internal combustion engine. When an engine load increases, for example in response to an acceleration request, the engine is reconnected to the wheels and once again provides motive power to the wheels.